Smart Squad
'''Smart Squad '''a American-comedy reality competition series that debuted on FOX on July 6, 2017, with a 10-part first season. on March 2, 2017 the series was ordered a 10 episode first season set to broadcast on August 2017, but was pushed foward to air in July 2017. the series will be hosted by Jamie Foxx. On August 11, 2017, FOX renewed the show for a second season, which premiered November 9, 2017. the second season will consist of 30 episodes. the series will resume Season 2, on January 15, 2018. On February 22, 2018, FOX announced the second-half of Season 2 will air in the Summer 2018, FOX announced a third season - set to air in 2019. The Season One winner was Joyce Receiver. The second season is set to premiere on June 22, 2018, airing the remaining 15 episodes, doing a third competition. The Part One Winner of Season 2 was Daniel Moore. Season 2 is set to conclude on August 30, 2018, airing 40 episodes since its debut. On June 25, 2018, Casting Calls began for a third season which filming is set to begin in Fall 2018, Season 3 is set to consist of another 30 episodes, totaling five competitions the whole series, concluding with 70 episodes. As of August 30, 2018, 40 episodes have aired, over two seasons. The series finale airs July 31, 2019, crowning the grand champion of the series. On June 12, 2019, In a interview talking about the show, the producers said even though FOX cancelled it, the show could get revived for more seasons on other Networks or platforms. On July 11, 2019, the director of the series announced the series was officially cancelled. Episodes Season 1 (2017) # Start - July 6, 2017 - 1.83 # Genius Curoius - July 13, 2017 - 1.63 # Collision Course - July 20, 2017 - 1.76 # Impress to Stress - July 27, 2017 - 1.38 # Snack Time - August 3, 2017 - 1.33 # Mission:Improvise - August 10, 2017 - 0.69 # In The Lab - August 17, 2017 - 0.48 # One of the Math Nerds - August 24, 2017 - 0.73 # The Booking Teams - August 31, 2017 -0.84 # The Final Elimination - September 7, 2017 - 0.84 Season 2 (2017-2018) # Einstein's Law of Nature1 - November 9, 2017 - 1.282 # Just Say The Brain - November 16, 2017 - 2.06 # One Of the Nerds - November 23, 2017 - 1.980 # Project - Volcano - November 30, 2017 - 2.039 # Leave It To The Kids - December 7, 2017 - 1.384 # Do The Robot (Not) - December 14, 2017 - 0.545 # Keen of Sights - January 15, 2018 - 0.876 # One Of Two Dozens - January 16, 2018 - 2.098 # Doctor Moo? - January 17, 2018 - 0.283 # No More Games - January 18, 2018 - 0.879 # Is That All You Can Do? - January 25, 2018 - 0.986 # Funny vs. Smarts - February 8, 2018 - 0.939 # Science Behind Science - February 15, 2018 - 2.978 # Grand Prix (ELA Version) - February 22, 2018 - 1.293 # You Gotta A Hold Of Me - February 27, 2018 - 1.923 # Smart Summer Blues - June 22, 2018 - (Part 2 premiere) - 2.987 # Principles Of Gravity - June 29, 2018 - 1.983 # Ashes To Ashes - July 6, 2018 - 1.673 # We Have Company - July 13, 2018 - 1.483 # Mustard, Ketchup, Book - July 20, 2018 - 0.883 # The Fourth Dimension - July 27, 2018 - 0.573 # Us Vs. Them - August 3, 2018 - 0.39 # Book Worms - August 10, 2018 - 0.69 # Transparent Heroes - August 17, 2018 - 0.32 # With a Crackle of Fire - August 24, 2018 - 0.26 # A Lot To Ask - August 26, 2018 - 0.23 # The Pods - August 27, 2018 - 0.16 # Buttercups - August 28, 2018 - 0.14 # Everything's Possible Part 1 - August 29, 2018 - 0.45 # Everything's Possible Part 2 - August 30, 2018 - 0.41 (Season Finale) Season 3: 2019 * FOX announced this season will be the show's last and all 30 episodes will air each day everyday in July, starting July 1, 2019. Season 3's panel cast was announced. Completing its entire run on July 31st. A episode will not air on July 4, due to the show will get low ratings on that day. # The Ending Begins - July 1, 2019 - 0.76 # Big is a Brain - July 2, 2019 - 0.68 # Ride With The Tides - July 3, 2019 - 0.70 # Semi-Climatic - July 5, 2019 - 0.57 # Give It Up - July 6, 2019 - 0.61 # Stay With Me - July 7, 2019 - 0.58 # Split Up - July 8, 2019 - 0.51 # The Five - July 9, 2019 - 0.59 # Maybe - July 10, 2019 - 0.36 # Because - July 11, 2019 - 0.42 # Teamwork is Key - July 12, 2019 - 0.34 # Science Team - July 13, 2019 - 0.37 # Average - July 14, 2019 - TBA # Out of Reach - July 15, 2019 - TBA # Envy Me - July 16, 2019 - TBA # Professor - July 17, 2019 - TBA # The Program - July 18, 2019 - TBA # The Elf's - July 19, 2019 - TBA Judges Season 1 # Rosanna Pansino # Wylie Covington # Alana Carter # Noah Lockhart Season 2 # Rosanna Pansino # Wylie Covington # Alana Carter # Mylie Carver Season 3 * Steve Carter * Ellie Martin * Blake Connor * Sofia Vergara